The Mirror
by Fireshadow1328
Summary: Adam inherited an antique mirror and the fun began... Adam/Adam, lemon, slash, yaoi. Rated M for sexual content.


Here you go, Glamberts! The Better Than I Know Myself music video inspired me to write this. This took forever to write because i kinda had writer's block in the middle :P Oh well. Enjoy! Oh, yeah, there _will_ be a sequel ;)

**THE MIRROR**

For many generations, an antique mirror had been passed down in Adam's family line. It was rather simple; an oval full-length mirror with a classic silver border. Its surface was shiny and unscathed, despite its age. It seemed almost brand-new!

The time had come for Adam to hang the mirror in his house. On the day that he was transporting the mirror to his house, he was extremely frustrated. Weariness made him that way. And he still had to go for a photo shoot two hours later at five.

He sighed heavily, dragging the mirror out of his car. In the process, he grazed the smooth surface on a sharp corner at her car's booth. "Fuck!" he snarled to himself, pissed. _Great. Your mother passed it to you in perfect condition and you _had _to scratch it._

Sighing heavily again, Adam lugged the mirror – _his_ mirror – into his house and mounted it on his bedroom's wall. Something about his reflection seemed, well… _off. _It was him, yet it was not… He searched for the difference, finally realizing that his reflection was not coping what he was doing. It glared at him, its eyes – _yellow eyes _– cold and inhuman. It reached out with its arm, fingers curled so they seemed like claws. Adam shrieked, springing away from the mirror and crashing into his bedside table. His heart was palpitating and his breath came in short, sharp pants. Horror made his eyes wide and his mind chaotic.

Cautiously, he peered at the mirror, waving his left arm in front of it. The reflection seemed normal; it was copying what he was doing. Tentatively, he reached out to tap lightly on the surface of the mirror. Everything was fine. Then it grabbed him. Like, actually came alive and wrapped its fingers around his wrist. Adam squealed, snatching his hand back, still feeling the phantom sensation of his reflection's grip. Terror clouded his senses and he felt numb. Reflections should not come to life, _ever!_

He wanted to get rid of the mirror, but curiosity ate away at him despite the fear that was coursing through his veins. How was it possible that his reflection could come to life? Did it happen to its previous owners? Why were his reflection's eyes yellow? Why were they not blue-gray like his?

"I must be a certifiable nutcase," Adam muttered to himself when he caught his right hand reaching out for the mirror once again. He prodded the glass, trying to haul his reflection out. He was standing fully in front of the mirror now. He bit his plump bottom lip softly when his reflection started to stir. Forcing his arm to stay on the mirror when he felt his reflection's icy grip was no easy feat. He could feel it tugging on his wrist to drag itself into the real world. Everything was so surreal!

The reflection's left arm was fully out when a voice resounded in Adam's head. _Pull me out. _Adam's first reaction was to gape at his reflection. Its eyes were boring into his soul. _Pull me out!_

Adam obeyed, as if he was in a trance. Securing his left arm on the reflection's elbow, he pulled. As he yanked on its arm, Adam stared into its eyes. This time, they were not cold, hard yellow, but a light blue-gray, sparkling with warmth and mischief.

_Thank you. _As his reflection slid noiselessly out of his mirror, he could only nod dumbly in response. He was still stunned to no end, gawking quietly at the exact replica of himself. The fake Adam smirked. _Yes? _Adam just shook his head, still trying to find his voice. Who could blame him? His reflection just came to life, for Christ's sake! Those kind of things only happened in movies or books, not real life!

"Are you real?" Adam whispered, reaching out to pat gingerly his reflection's face. _What do you think? _Deep in thought, Adam ruffled his reflection's hair, rubbing lightly into its scalp. Was his own hair as soft and silky as his reflection's?

_I wonder if it can talk._

"Yes, I can," the reflection's voice, as velvety and soothing as Adam's own rang out, startling him. His grip tightened in shock, jerking back slightly. The roots of his _own _hair tingled, sending tiny jolts of pleasure throughout his body. The reflection's eyes were tinged with a slight green when its gaze met Adam's. Sucking in a sharp breath, he dropped his hands to his side. The reflection blinked once… Twice… And its eyes were blue-grey again.

"You'll feel whatever I feel… The color of my eyes can change. When you're frustrated, angry, hateful or confused, they'll be yellow. If you're feeling positive, they'll be blue-grey. If you're feeling… _pleasure, _they'll be light green, though sometimes, they'll remain blue-gray. It depends on the intensity, really," Adam number two explained, walking over to Adam's gigantic bed to take a seat. Adam shook his head roughly, reality feeling like a blow to his stomach. His reflection's little speech reminded him of who he was, of _what _it was! It was _him! _All of this was ridiculous and impossible. He _had_ to be dreaming.

_You're not dreaming. I am _real _and I will prove it to you!_ Adam's reflection dragged him onto the bed, holding him down and attacking him, all feral and cat-like. Pale, freckled lips clashed, drawing loud pleas from Adam and broken moans from his reflection. Adam was feeling both what he was feeling and what his reflection was feeling. The dual sensations were driving him absolutely crazy! Not to mention that his reflection was like him – an _extremely_ fantastic kisser. Plus, it tasted like himself, like peppermint.

Their tongues battled, every ounce of effort placed into trying to beat the other. Adam thrust his hips upward, desperate for some friction on his rapidly hardening cock. He trailed his hands down his reflection's back, shuddering as he felt invisible fingers on his own. One sharp blow to his reflection's ass caused both of them to gasp and grind their hips against each other's. Both their cocks were hard and leaking, still trapped under a few layers of clothing.

Fuck, Adam felt a little weird that he was making out with himself and liking it, enjoying it even. He dragged his reflection's shirt off, immediately flipping it over to latch himself onto a nipple. He sucked and nibbled, flicking his tongue against its bud, teasing. His reflection moaned in response, rubbing his left nipple through his shirt. Adam was caught in the sensation: an invisible mouth sucking on his right nipple and his reflection's fingers rubbing against the left one.

Unhurriedly, he used his deft fingers to unzip his reflection's pants. Tight fucking skinny jeans! Once he managed to pull the reflection's pants off, Adam trailed his tongue across the huge bulge in its underwear, damp with precome. The reflection exhaled a quick breath, jerking its hips upwards. Its jaw was slack with pleasure and tiny moans were escaping its lips.

For a split second, Adam forgot that he was not in a threesome, that no one but himself was licking him. In that moment, he bit down on his reflection's hard-on harshly. _Fuck!_

Pleasure and pain zing through both their bodies, white-hot and mind numbing. The reflection screamed, high-pitched and ear-piercing. Come flooded its underwear, salty and tantalizing. And,_ fuck, _Adam_ totally _felt that. He gasped, coming so third that spots danced in his vision. He rutted against the bed as his seed soaked his underwear.

Growling softly, his reflection bounced over to rip his jeans and underwear off, sticking his tongue on Adam's over-sensitive dick. Adam groaned miserably, shying away from its hot, wet and wicked muscle. Undaunted, the reflection swallowed his softening dick down whole, licking and sucking, causing Adam to be gripped with spasms, "Fuck! Get off!" Adam wailed, the pleasure too intense for his poor cock. In reply, the reflection just smirked evilly around his flaccid cock and started humming.

Adam convulsed, eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth open is a silent cry. Only then did the reflection pull off. " Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" the reflection purred, pulling a lax Adam up for a cuddle. Adam just panted, incapable of speech. _That was fucking awesome. _The reflection huffed, stroking Adam's hair tenderly. It was so cozy and soothing that he eventually dozed off.

When Adam awoke, it was 4.30pm and his reflection was fast asleep. He quietly crawled out of bed, staring at his clone. _Wow… So this is how I look like when I'm asleep… _Pale, freckled skin a great contrast to the dark sheets. Face relaxed, makeup-free and oh-so-handsome. _Great… Now I'm complimenting myself._

He gazed at the mirror and realized that the scratch was gone. He shrugged. _Oh well. My reflection came to life, so, obviously, the mirror is magical and fixed itself._

Shaking his head, Adam tiptoed around, slipping on fresh and fashionable clothes for the photo shoot. Deciding not to put on makeup and brushing lightly through his hair for that I-just-got-out-of-bed look. He took a peek at his reflection, still in a deep slumber, and then walked out of his house.

_You better be here when I get back._


End file.
